


Simple Math

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for VinList Challenge, 2013   Theme:  Why Me?AD Travis is dealing with Team 7 issues.





	Simple Math

It has been a long week and now with the weekend only one meeting away the hands on the wall clock appeared to be crawling. Inside the archaic cooling system of the building, thanks to the change of seasons, was making for a rather hot and stuffy work environment as the outside temperatures climbed into the hi 80’s. The wave of the flag on the flagpole of the neighboring building giving promise of a gentle breeze as the outdoors beckoned.

Assistant Director Orrin Travis pulled his eyes from the window and focused on the work at hand. The folder lying in front of him contained numerous memos and documents that needed to be dealt with before his last appointment. It was a weekly task and one he both dreaded and, if he was honest with himself, secretly enjoyed. The missives while sometimes damning, sometimes informative, and often bordering on the ridiculous were usually entertaining to say the least. The folders worn and tattered appearance gave credence to the use or abuse received. Its tab simple read "Team 7". With a look to the heavens and a silent prayer he opened the folder and grabbed the first document, a petition from Nathan Jackson.

He knew that Jackson and Sanchez were proponents of getting the Blue Zones Project into the city of Denver and it would appear the petition was the first step in showing support for a healthy initiative. The document was a request to replace the existing vending machines throughout the federal building with those offering healthier options. Looking at the pages it would appear that the men collectively had gotten the signatures of almost everyone in the building. Surprisingly even Vin Tanner, a man known for his sweet tooth, was amongst the signatures. Definitely a good cause and before moving it to the stack for future action he grabbed a pen and signed his name with a flourish directly below that of his secretary on the last page.

The next document was a request to approve a purchase order for a new computer received from the IT department. The judge was fairly certain he would have heard if Larabee had shot his computer again. After the last time and the repercussions he didn’t think that would happen again. Now throwing it out a window, well he had felt tempted to do that a time or two. However, it appeared this issue could be laid at the feet of one J.D. Dunne. Hopefully Chris could explain why the young computer genius had found it necessary to abscond with the inner workings of a brand new HP Pavillion p6 leaving only the housing, and a very unhappy IT department, behind.

Shaking his head he perused the next document on the stack and did a double-take. It would appear Special Agent Larabee had submitted a recommendation of discipline upon himself for…making a suspect cry? Reading further it was clear that the document had all the earmarks of being the work of the dastardly duo of Team Seven. Tanner and Standish had outdone themselves with this one. Oh he would not be surprised to learn that the suspect was reduced to tears or more likely had wet himself after an interrogation session conducted by Larabee. The man did have a dark side and it often appeared scarcely under control when the man was seeking information. He wondered how Chris might react when informed he had suggested anger management classes for himself? Or maybe not…. The AD opened his bottom desk drawer and added the paper to his private collection for safekeeping.

The final sheet in the stack was an official looking document on FBI letterhead. Even without reading he could be fairly certain that it would concern Agent Standish in some way, shape or form. He was not disappointed; it was a formal complaint from an Agent Weber of the local FBI office. Reading through the rhetoric and the BS that Agent Weber had used to document his asinine claim he had to agree; the man was a moron. The AD had been there when Standish had called the man such, only in terms that were far beyond the agent’s comprehension. Obviously his cohorts had translated. It would serve them right if he had Standish write his own rebuttal. Actually, now that thought of it, the plan had merit.

Closing the folder he realized that there was nothing related to Agent Wilmington this week. Not a single misconduct or harassment charge. Granted when they did appear it was usually submitted by some well-meaning man. Amazingly it was never the women of the federal building who complained. He would have to remember to ask Chris if the man had been out sick this week. 

The buzz of the intercom interrupted his mussing.

"Sir, Agent Larabee is here for your meeting."

"Send him in."

Travis grinned and barely suppressed a snort. Misfits the whole lot of them. At the beginning he had often asked, "Why me?" Shoot he still did but the answer could be found in five little words; Arrest record and conviction rate. They may be misfits, but they're my misfits. It was simple math. Like when multiplying two negatives equals a positive, all the crazy, mismatched pieces of the puzzle made a whole… ATF Team Seven.


End file.
